heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Auditore
Mario Auditore was a member of the Italian Assassins, a condottiero, and the ruler of Monteriggioni from 1454 until his death. During his life, Mario worked with his brother, Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, also an Assassin, to gather the lost pages of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's Codex, as well as fortifying and defending Monterrigioni to prevent invasions. Under his rule, Monteriggioni became a flourishing community again. He was also responsible for the training of his nephew, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, into a fully-trained Assassin. After the training, he continued to provide guidance and advice, up to his death during the siege of Monteriggioni in 1500, at the hands of Cesare Borgia. Involvement Assassin's Creed II In 1476, Giovanni and two of his sons, Federico and Petruccio, were executed under the pretext of treason, by order of Rodrigo Borgia, the Grand Master of the Templar Order, the arch-enemies of the Assassins. After evacuating Florence to get to safety, Giovanni's remaining son Ezio escorted his mother Maria and sister Claudia out of the city and towards Monteriggioni. Just as the three neared Monteriggioni, they were ambushed by Vieri de' Pazzi and his soldiers. In the middle of the fight between his nephew and the gang, Mario and his mercenaries arrived and saved them, before he insisted that they accompany him back to Monteriggioni. There, Mario told Ezio of his Assassin heritage, and that he needed to be trained so that he could properly fight and defeat the Templars, as well as protect his mother and sister. Mario then began Ezio's training to become an Assassin, teaching him combat skills such as disarming and countering, military tactics, as well as how to taunt his enemy. In 1478, Ezio announced his decision to take Maria and Claudia to Spain, against Mario's wishes. Due to his pride in his Assassin heritage, Mario stormed off, and left for San Gimignano before Ezio could rethink his decision. Feeling guilty, Ezio followed Mario to San Gimignano to aid him in killing Vieri de' Pazzi. When Ezio successfully assassinated Vieri and began to abuse the body with insults, Mario stepped in and urged him to have respect towards the dead. Then, addressing Vieri's body, he delivered a short monologue and closed the corpse's eyes. When they returned to Monteriggioni, Mario's men celebrated the victory, and Mario himself showed Ezio the Sanctuary, an alcove for the memory of legendary Assassins, which was hidden under the villa. He also explained to Ezio the importance of the Codex, and talked about a few of the pages that he and Giovanni had collected and translated over the years, before placing the page he had obtained from Vieri onto the Codex Wall. Later on, after having observed Ezio as he placed feathers in the chest in Maria's bedroom in an attempt to hearten his mother into speaking again, Mario intervened upon seeing Ezio deposit the fiftieth feather. He attempted to discourage Ezio from continuing something that he considered to be a "vain effort," and then departed after informing his nephew that he had left a new weapon at the city blacksmith for him to use. In 1488, Mario and some of the other leading Assassins met in Venice, planning to acquire the "Apple" from Rodrigo Borgia, knowing that it was to be delivered to him that day. When they found Rodrigo, they saw that they had been beaten to him by Ezio, who was locked in combat with Rodrigo and his men. The other Assassins rushed in to aid him, and after they had defeated Rodrigo's guards and almost killed Rodrigo himself, the Templar leader fled for his life, leaving the Apple behind in the process. Speaking with his nephew, Mario revealed to Ezio that all those who assisted him were members of the Assassins, much to his surprise. That same night, the group met atop a tower in the city, where Ezio was inaugurated into the Assassin Order. After securing the Piece of Eden, Mario studied it alongside Niccolo Machiavelli, Leonardo da Vinci and Ezio. When the Apple was activated, Mario and Niccolò were both affected by the artifact and collapsed, clutching their heads in discomfort. Ezio and Leonardo however remained unfazed, though the two were slightly blinded by the bright flare of light that the Apple emitted. At this, Mario recognized the Apple's potential for great power, and urged Ezio to protect it by taking it to the Rocca di Ravaldino in Forlì, as the citadel was protected by their ally Caterina Sforza. When they departed, Mario also invited Leonardo to visit the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni. In 1498, as Ezio worked to free Florence from the rule of Girolamo Savonarola, Mario arrived in the city and witnessed his nephew assassinate the monk, as well as Ezio's accompanying speech to the Florentine people. In December 1499, Mario, Ezio and several other Assassins gathered in the Villa Auditore to find out the prophecy hidden in the Codex. After Ezio had rearranged the pages, the group discovered that they concealed a world map with locations of the Temples. Ezio concluded that the nearest vault was in the Vatican, and that Rodrigo Borgia had became Pope so that he could have easy access to the Vault and the Papal Staff. Ezio then left for Rome to assassinate Rodrigo and enter the Vault, while Mario and his fellow Assassins caused trouble around the city to distract the Papal army's attention. From their confrontation, Ezio spared Rodrigo, but was able to use the combined effects of the Staff and Apple of Eden to enter the Vault. After communicating with Minerva, one of the First Civilization, he left the room, returning to the antechamber. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Afterwards, Ezio met up with Mario in the Sistine Chapel, where he commented to his nephew that the Staff was "Better in the hands of the earth, than in the hands of man." From there, after Ezio had climbed his way up from the handholds in the room, the two of them fought their way back through the Vatican until they reached the Tiber river. Once they reached the river, Mario encouraged Ezio to drop the Apple into the waters, but Ezio could not muster the courage to do it. Reassuring his nephew, Mario took the Apple from Ezio and told him that he would keep it in his possession, until the time that he made his decision. Returning to Monteriggioni on horseback, Ezio and Mario made it back to the town by the afternoon of New Year's Day, 1500. As they neared the gates, Mario listened to Ezio as he told him about what had occurred in the Vault, though Mario advised him that – as the foretold events were stated to happen in the future – they need not worry about them for the time being. Mario also told Ezio about the new cannons that he had installed across the city battlements, after a cannonball startled his nephew when it crashed into the earth nearby. As the two rode into town, they were cheered for by the townspeople for their victory in the Vatican, and while Mario returned to the villa, Ezio began to enjoy the new abundance of time he had. Mario later met with his family, Niccolò Machiavelli, and Caterina Sforza inside the villa to discuss what Ezio had discovered in the vault. Ezio explained to having encountered a "moving painting" of the goddess Minerva, who warned him of the impending catastrophe and hidden temples that may save humanity. But then she spoke to a phantom, Desmond, as if he was standing right next to Ezio. To this, Mario pondered what it all meant. Machiavelli changed the subject, asking of Rodrigo's fate, though Ezio confessed to having spared the Spaniard. In response, Machiavelli stormed out, promising that Ezio's indecisiveness was sure to have consequences, though Mario told his nephew that he did not know why he spared Rodrigo, but that he trusted in Ezio's judgement. Mario also promised that Machiavelli would see reason. At dawn on January 2 – Claudia's birthday – Monteriggioni was besieged by the Borgia, under the command of Cesare Borgia. Mario quickly met Ezio and mentioned that he would keep the Apple safe with him while Ezio stopped the enemy's cannons, with himself leading a frontal assault on the Borgia. However, Mario became wounded during the battle, and as he attempted to flee back into the city, he collapsed within the town's gates. He was soon followed by Cesare and his three lieutenants: Octavian de Valois, Juan Borgia and Micheletto Corella, and as he attempted to regain his feet, Cesare approached him and called out for Ezio's attention. Holding the Apple in his hand, Cesare then shot Mario in the head as he lay beneath him, killing the Assassin as an "invitation" from Cesare's family to Ezio's, and as an incentive for Ezio to go to Rome. Cesare then had Mario decapitated, and his head placed on a pike, which he later showed to Mario's nephew during the latter's escape. After Mario's death, the town was destroyed, the Villa Auditore was desecrated, and the Assassin Order was forced to relocate to Rome, under the acting leadership of Niccolò Machiavelli. Allies *Caterina Sforza *Niccolo Machiavelli *Antonio de Magianis *Bartolomeo d'Alviano *La Volpe Enemies *Rodrigo Borgia *Octavian de Valois *Micheletto Corella *Cesare Borgia Appearances *Assassin's Creed II *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Category:Assassin's Creed 2 Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Italians Category:Auditore Family